


Understand

by DiSilverSoul



Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: Natsu está atrevesando por una de las típicas situaciones que toda adolescente de su edad llega a experimentar en algún momento, y qué mejor persona que su hermano Shoyo para ayudarla con un consejo amoroso para su problema."-¿Qué debería hacer, hermano?-No te preocupes, que yo pasé por algo similar.-Entonces,  ¿tienes algún consejo para mí?-Sí, y es nada más y nada menos que mi historia de amor con Tobio."
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788577
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot es la cuarta parte de las otras tres hisotrias que pueden encontar en mi perfil, pero no es necesario leerlas para comprender esta.
> 
> Oneshot creado para la #Kagehinaweek20, perteneciente al #day4 Slice of life/Canonverse.
> 
> Advertencia: spoilers del manga y ligera insinuación SakuAtsu.

—¡No sé qué hacer, hermano! Ayúdame por favor...

—Bueno, Natsu... En realidad no sé qué decirte al respecto, ¿por qué mejor no le... —comenzó Hinata a sugerirle, pero se arrepintió antes de terminar.

Él quería decirle a su hermana que le preguntara a su mamá para así obtener de ella consejos sobre el tema del que estaban hablando, pero si Natsu había tomado valor para consultarle a él, Shoyo debía responderle. De todas formas, su ya no tan pequeña hermana estaba depositando su confianza en él, buscando una respuesta a sus dudas de adolescente. Como buen hermano mayor, debía hacer lo posible por ayudar a Natsu.

—... ¿Por qué mejor no me explicas bien la situación? ¡Así podré ayudarte!

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias, hermano! —le respondió con emoción—. Voy a contarte todo la historia desde el comienzo.

—Está bien, te escucho, Natsu.

—Pues... Hay un chico en mi clase que me gusta mucho, por lo que tenía planeado confesarme pronto... —confesó avergonzada.

Shoyo se quedó callado ante las palabras de Natsu. Hace tan solo unos años ella era su pequeña hermanita, quien le recibía emocionada cada noche para poder jugar con él. Ahora le confesaría sus sentimientos a algún muchacho afortunado de su clase. ¿Cuándo esa dulce niña había crecido tanto hasta convertirse en una linda adolescente?

—¿Y... Y cuál es el problema? ¿Tienes miedo de que el chico te rechace? —preguntó Shoyo, aún asimilando sus recientes pensamientos sobre Natsu.

—No es eso, hermano. En realidad, mi problema tiene que ver con mis amigas.

—¡Una de ellas tiene interés en ese chico también!

—No, todo lo contrario. Ellas... no lo aceptan.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay algo malo con él? —interrogó con preocupación. No conocía al muchacho mencionado, pero igual le inquietaba que Natsu se estuviera juntando con alguien dañino.

—¡No! Bueno, sí, pero... ¡En realidad!... —Natsu estaba nerviosa, por lo que no podía expresarse del todo bien.

—Tranquila. Vamos, cuéntale a tu hermano. —a Shoyo le parecía extraña dicha actitud, pero debía dejar a su hermana hablar.

—Lo... Lo que pasa es que él es algo tímido y cerrado. Además, le cuesta entender los sentimientos de las demás personas, y debido a eso actúa de manera que parece alguien altanero o que desprecia a nuestros compañeros de clase.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Él trata así a todas las personas, por lo que es alguien solitario y sin amigos, sobretodo por la impresión que él da sí mismo. Incluso yo me sentía molesta e incómoda con su presencia al comienzo, pero con el tiempo conocí quién es realmente, y me di cuenta de que no es como todos creen. De hecho, es más sensible de lo que aparenta, ¡y puede llegar a ser muy tierno en ciertos momentos! —contaba Natsu con emoción en su rostro. Al ver esa expresión, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír por la alegría de su hermana.

—Me parece bien que hayas tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien cómo es él, pero no comprendo qué tienen que ver tus amigas, o cuál es el problema en sí.

—Es que cuando yo les conté a las chicas que quería confesarme, ellas se escandalizaron, e incluso se molestaron conmigo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —Shoyo no comprendía dicha reacción por parte de las amigas de su pequeña.

—Ellas dicen que Yuu no se merece a alguien como yo, ¡y que él me trata "mal" como lo hace con todos! —contó Natsu, revelando el nombre del chico en el proceso—. Yo les digo que no se preocupen eso. ¡Sé que Yuu es introvertido y hasta un poco cascarrabias, pero es lindo conmigo! —dijo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro—. Aún así, ellas no lo comprenden. Me culpan de justificar su mala actitud e incluso defenderlo en vano. ¡Hasta me dijeron que es tóxico!

—¡Oh, ahora comprendo! —se iluminó—. ¿Juzgan la relación entre ambos, verdad? —la situación le recordaba mucho a algo.

—Sí, a tal punto de que ahora yo también estoy algo insegura sobre eso. No sé qué hacer, y tengo dudas. ¿Será que realmente no me conviene estar con alguien como Yuu como dicen todos? ¿Y si llego a estar con él mis amigas dejan de hablarme? —cuestionó preocupada.

—Ya veo, con que ese es el problema...—estiró los brazos y se acomodó bien sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentado—. Voy a contarte algo, me parece que es buen ejemplo para este caso. —le dijo intentando calmarla.

—¿Qué vas a contarme, hermano? —cuestionó curiosa.

—¡Nada más y nada menos que mi historia con Tobio!

—¿Tu historia con él? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Más de lo que tú crees. No sé si alguna vez te dije, pero él y yo no nos llevábamos bien al comienzo.

—¿En serio? Pero si ahora estás saliendo con él.

—¡Así es! Pero todo fue un proceso largo, y también pasamos por dificultades similares a las tuyas.

—... ¡Entonces cuéntame! —pidió con intriga en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo es que lidiaron con todo eso?

—Muy bien... —Se acomodó al lado de su hermana, suspiró con nostalgia, y empezó a contar su relato—. Todo comenzó en mi primer y último partido de vóleibol cuando estaba en secundaria. Nosotros nos enfrentamos contra la secundaria _Kitagawa Daiichi._ Ahí lo conocí, a Kageyama Tobio, el "Rey de la cancha".

—¡Aún recuerdo lo de ese partido! Había olvidado por completo que Tobio es el mismo con quien te enfrentaste por primera vez...

—Sí... A veces incluso yo me sorprendo por cómo las cosas entre él y yo se han dado hasta ahora.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue al comienzo?

—Luego de ese partido, en el que mi equipo perdió, le aseguré a Tobio que yo sería quien más tiempo se quedaría en la cancha. Desde ese entonces, él y yo nos convertimos en rivales.

—¿Algo así como enemigos?

—Yo no lo llamaría así realmente, pero supongo que para ese entonces se podía decir que sí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Como te comenté antes, nuestro primer encuentro no fue el más amistoso, la rivalidad fue evidente desde el comienzo, pero el verdadero lío comenzó cuando Kageyama y yo nos encontramos en el gimnasio de Karasuno y descubrimos que desde ese entonces seríamos compañeros de equipo.

—¡Ah, qué mala suerte por ti, hermano! —comentó riendo.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Desde ese primer día les causamos muchos problemas a nuestros superiores, tanto que tuvieron que expulsarnos del gimnasio hasta que nos comportemos bien y aprendamos a cooperar como compañeros.

—¿Y fue difícil?

—Al comienzo, más de lo que tú crees. Admito que yo también estaba reacio a hacer equipo con él, pero luego decidí intentarlo; sin embargo, Tobio no parecía tener la misma predisposición.

—Pero si tenían que llevarse bien para poder entrar al club, ¿cómo le hicieron si tan mal se llevaban?

—Tuvimos que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro.

—¿Así de simple?

—Al menos en lo que respecta a la cancha, sí. Primero, yo tenía que confiar en que el balón llegaría a mi mano, y yo podría rematar sin problema, así sea con los ojos cerrados, y Tobio tenía que confiar en que yo estaría ahí justo para cuando él decidiera levantar el balón.

—Suena demasiado increíble para ustedes quienes no querían ni hablarse.

—Lo sé, pero de algún modo lo hicimos, ya sea por amor al juego, o porque inesperadamente encajábamos mejor de lo esperado.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces eran diferentes pero se complementaban bien!

—Así mismo, de hecho, el lazo que Tobio y yo formamos com compañeros fue más fuerte que con cualquier otro.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso sí es muy romántico! —exclamó abrazando a uno de los cojines del sofá.

—Sí tú lo dices —contestó Hinata, divertido con el último comentario de su hermana—. Pero aún así, eso no quiere decir que Tobio y yo no tuvimos peleas.

—¿Peleas como las que tienen las parejas?

—No, lo que te cuento sucedió no mucho después de unirnos al club, luego de nuestra primera derrota.

—¿Y por qué pelearon? —cuestionó intrigada.

—Básicamente por cosas del equipo, pero no terminó bien, incluso llegamos a los golpes...

—¡¿Tanto así?! —exclamó desconcertada.

―Sí, tanto que un superior nuestro tuvo que intervenir para poder separarnos.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste después de esa pelea, hermano? Si me dices que ni siquiera eran amigos en ese entonces.

—Es verdad, pero aún así me sentí muy mal, al punto que lloré esa noche camino a casa.

—¿Lloraste? ¿Pero por qué?

—En parte, por la frustración que sentía, pero también por Tobio. Como tú dices, no era como si Tobio hubiera sido mi mejor amigo, pero él era mi compañero. Por eso, me dolía mucho que las cosas entre él y yo se hubiera descontrolado de tal modo.

—Pero seguro lo arreglaron.

—Los primeros días no. Ninguno de los dos hablaba ni se le acercaba al otro en lo absoluto. Por ejemplo, Tobio y yo que siempre nos sentábamos juntos en el bus, aquellas veces estábamos totalmente alejados.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo resolvieron?

—Justo como nosotros sabíamos hacerlo, en la cancha.

—¿Ah? —Natsu no comprendía a qué se refería su hermano.

—Es decir, no hablamos directamente con palabras, sino con acciones, y en ese caso, se dio gracias a los resultados del entrenamiento individual que tuvo cada uno mientras estuvimos alejados. Finalmente, logramos ejecutar el ataque que nos llevó a tener dicha pelea y cuando nos miramos en ese preciso momento, comprendimos que ese tiempo separados había valido la pena, y no teníamos necesidad alguna de seguir molestos.

—¿Así nada más?

—Pues sí, justo después él comenzó a hablarme con normalidad otra vez, o mejor dicho, a llamarme "Hinata, idiota" como antes. —recordó con gracia.

—¡Pero me alegra que lo hayan solucionado!

—Sí, hay momentos en los que tenemos ese tipo de dificultades con las personas que son especiales para nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos resolverlo.

—¿Y qué sucedió luego entre ustedes? ¿Después de esa pelea por fín se hicieron novios?

—Eh, tranquila, que aún estamos muy lejos de eso, ese primer año recién estábamos conociéndonos, y no éramos más que compañeros de equipo. Aún así, puedo decir que yo era quien más comprendía a Tobio, y lo propio él conmigo, claro, todo con respecto al juego, pero de igual forma llegaba a influenciar en aspectos más personales.

—¿C?

—Quiero decir que gracias a esa conexión que formamos en la cancha, sabíamos qué decir o cómo actuar el uno con el otro. Un ejemplo es en nuestro partido contra Kamomedai. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre la terrible fiebre que me dio? Al final, mi negligencia en cuanto a mi salud me afectó en medio del partido.

—Sí, aún me acuerdo de eso, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Tobio esta vez.

—Sin contar que él fue quien llegó a la conclusión de que yo tenía fiebre gracias a que notó varias cosas extrañas en mi, como la temperatura de mi cuerpo, o que había estado tan activo que no comí ni descansé adecuadamente, sus últimas palabras fueron lo que más me llegó en ese momento.

—¿Qué palabras, hermano?

—Refiriéndose a quien se quedaría más tiempo en la cancha, él me dijo "esta vez, también ganó yo".

Natsu miró extrañada a su hermano, no le parecía que tales palabras hicieran sentir mejor a Hinata, sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Pero, hermano!, ¿cómo se le ocurre decirte algo así en medio de esa situación? ¡Tú estabas enfermo, y él sale con algo como eso! —Se la notaba molesta tras escuchar esa parte de la historia..

—Exactamente lo que tú me dices ahora es lo que otros también pensaban al respecto.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso no estoy en lo cierto?

—En realidad no, déjame explicarte. Las palabras de Tobio pudieron sonar malintencionadas, pero no fue así en lo absoluto. De hecho, esa fue su manera de devolverme la cordura en ese momento. Mientras los demás me decían cosas para animarme y hacerme sentir mejor, yo aún no escuchaba razones, no podía controlar mi llanto ni frustración...

—Es normal en una situación así, hermano —interrumpió Natsu.

—Lo sé, pero si alguien logró calmarme fue él. Con esas duras pero realistas palabras me hizo comprenderlo todo. Fue culpa mía haberme excedido de ese modo, por lo que esa fue la consecuencia; sin embargo, yo le había hecho la promesa a Tobio de ser quien más tiempo se quedaría en la cancha, pero con esa actitud estaba haciendo lo contrario. De nada servía ponerse terco en ese momento, ya estaba hecho. Si yo quería mantener mi promesa, debía recuperarme y aprender de esa experiencia, tal y como los demás dijeron. Ese sería el único modo de la siguiente ser yo el ganador.

—Oh... ahora comprendo. —expresó algo abochornada por su repentina mala reacción contra Kageyama.

—A partir de actitudes como esa, las cuales comenzaron a desarrollarse en la cancha, es que Tobio y yo comenzamos a abrirnos el uno al otro incluso fuera del juego.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¡eso es en realidad muy tierno! Tú eres capaz de comprender y aceptar cosas de él que tal vez otros no podemos. —añadió con la ensoñación de vuelta.

—Tal y como tú lo haces con tu amigo, ¿no es así?

—... —pensó un momento la comparación que le hacía su hermano, y el rostro se le iluminó aún más al entender la similitud con su caso—. ¡Es justo como tú dices, hermano! —Natsu solo podía pensar en lo especial que era Yuu, y cómo solo ella podía comprender su verdadero ser.

—Es por eso que no me extraña que ese chico y tú ahora se gusten, ya que es lo mismo que nos sucedió a Tobio y a mí, aunque él y yo recién comenzamos a acercarnos de ese modo a partir de... nuestro segundo año —recordó, posando su mano sobre la barbilla e intentando hacer memoria—. Todo se dió a partir de esa inesperada cita que él y yo tuvimos gracias a nuestros _senpai_ , Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-san.

—¡Esa historia sí la recuerdo completa! ¡Aún recuerdo la cara de tonto que tenías después de esa cita, hermano! —le molestó Natsu, al tiempo que se recostaba sobre las piernas de Hinata y lo miraba con una expresión burlesca.

—Mejor ni hables, que en unos meses estarás igual o peor que yo —respondió Shoyo, sin doblegarse ante el intento de molestarlo que tenía su hermana. Natsu ya no dijo nada, no tenía argumentos para negar lo que su hermano aseguraba.

—Bueno, bueno, no me importaría estar así con Yuu, ¡él es el chico con quien quiero estar toda mi vida! —exclamó decidida, aún recostada sobre el regazo de Hinata.

—Mmm, toda la vida dices... —él sabía que esas palabras eran debido a que su hermana estaba experimentando su primer enamoramiento y no quería destruir sus ilusiones de adolescente, pero nunca estaba demás aconsejarla al respecto—. Me parece muy lindo que tus sentimientos sean tan fuertes como para desear eso, pero quiero que comprendas algo muy importante, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué es, Shoyo? —preguntó, inquieta por el cambio en el tono de su hermano, por lo que se acomodó adecuadamente sobre el sofá para escuchar.

—No podemos saber si todas aquellas personas que hoy en día comparten con nosotros estarán siempre presentes en nuestra vida. Existen distintas situaciones que nos obligan a tomar caminos separados, así que enfócate en disfrutar todos esos momentos especiales con las personas a quienes más aprecias.

—¿Lo dices porque tú te separaste de Tobio luego de la graduación y te fuiste a Brasil? —en el punto.

—Exactamente por eso. En nuestro último año de preparatoria, yo ya estaba consciente de mis sentimientos hacia Tobio, pero nunca le dije nada por miedo, y me fui. Por eso es importante expresar lo que sientes a quienes valen la pena, o podrías arrepentirte en el futuro.

—¿Y por qué tenías miedo, hermano? Tú no eres el tipo de persona que se acobarda de ese modo.

—No era por temor a ser rechazado por Tobio, sino a la demás gente. Si aceptar que amas a alguien de tu mismo sexo no es fácil ni siquiera para ti, menos lo es para el resto de las personas.

—Pues yo no le veo lo malo. —acotó despreocupada. En ese momento, Hinata vio a su hermana con ternura y le acarició el cabello.

—Me alegra escuchar que los chicos de tu generación sean más abiertos a estos temas y lo tomen con naturalidad, pero lamentablemente no todos piensan de ese modo.

—Qué gente tan ignorante entonces.

—Y esa ignorancia que tu dices me detuvo para confesar lo que sentía, pero cuando por fín tomé algo de valor para hacerlo, sentí que era demasiado tarde. Pronto me iría a Brasil, y a pesar de que Tobio podría corresponderme...

—¡Eso era tan obvio! Si acaso había alguna duda al respecto, aquello quedó comprobado cuando ustedes se dieron tremendo beso "de actuación" en su obra escolar! ¡Hasta les tuvieron que cerrar los telones... —se dio cuenta de la gran interrupción que le había hecho a su hermano, por lo que solo atinó a taparse la boca con ambas manos y dejarlo continuar.

—... ¡Ejem! Como te decía, sabía que Tobio me hubiera correspondido, pero no estaba preparado para afrontar una despedida al día siguiente día, y mucho menos tenía la madurez suficiente como para lidiar con una relación a distancia.

—Pero sí se llegaron a contactar en todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Así es. El estar solo en un país desconocido no era fácil, por lo que terminé hablando con él de todas formas, pero solo como amigos o compañeros de preparatoria, jamás tocamos el tema directamente.

—¿Y no surgió nada?

—No voy a mentirte, y a eso se va el punto que te mencioné antes, la verdad es que cada uno estaba ocupándose de su propia vida.

—¿Y eso significa que...?

—Significa que yo decidí seguir también. Durante esos dos años en Brasil, conocí a otras personas e incluso me di la oportunidad de salir con ellas y tener un par de relaciones románticas.

—¿Y qué fue de Tobio? —la chica parecía más y más intrigada con el desarrollo de la historia de su hermano, la cual le hacía más interesante que esas telenovelas que veía con su madre en las noches.

—No podría asegurarte si él también hizo lo mismo, ya que él no habla mucho de su vida privada. Aunque no te niego que sí lo extrañaba. Ocasionalmente pensaba en él, y en la promesa de reencuentro que hicimos después de la graduación.

—¡Lo cual si cumpliste!

—¡Exacto! Y resolvimos todos nuestros asuntos como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo, en la cancha.

—¡Ah! ¡No le quites lo romántico con cosas de vóleibol! —regañó ella— ¡Lo importante es que se reencontraron y terminaron juntos como debía ser!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. —Hinata solo movía la cabeza al escuchar las ocurrencias de su hermana.

—¡Ahora me ha quedado todo claro! Ya no tengo dudas acerca de mis sentimientos por Yuu, estoy decidida a decirle lo que siento.

—Me alegra escuchar que mi historia con Tobio te haya sido de ayuda, Natsu. —confesó Hinata con orgullo ante las palabras de su hermana.

—Como te digo, nada me hará cambiar de parecer, pero aún estoy preocupada por lo que dirán mis amigas. —añadió preocupada.

—Entiendo eso, ya te conté mi experiencia con el temor al rechazo por la demás gente, a quienes terminé ignorando. Sin embargo, sé que el asunto es distinto cuando se trata de amigos o familia, como es tu caso... ¡Por eso, te tengo otra historia que podría servirnos en esta ocasión! —Hinata, con un tono optimista y esperanzador, trato de transmitir confianza a su hermana otra vez.

—¿En serio? ¡Eres genial, hermano! ¡Vamos cuéntame!

—Paciencia, paciencia, déjame traer unas bebidas y continúo.

—¡Bueno, pero apresúrate!

Después de traer las respectivas bebidas para cada uno, Hinata se dispuso a continuar con su siguiente relato.

—Bien, lo que te contaré ahora sucedió hace un par de años nada más, algunos meses después de que me uní a los MSBY Black Jackals.

—¡Te escucho!

—Verás, por esa época, Tobio y yo recién habíamos comenzado a salir, no llevábamos más que un par de días oficialmente como pareja, pero en ese entonces, tuve que enfrentarme a alguien. Hacer eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé, precisamente por el hecho de que era una persona muy especial para mí, y no podía simplemente ignorarla como con la otra gente.

—¿Quién era, hermano?

—Atsumu Miya.

—¿¡El _hermano_ Tsumu!? —Natsu estaba muy sorprendida por dicha revelación—. ¿Pero él que hizo?

—La historia es algo larga, pero en resumen, él confesó estar enamorado de mi, justo poco antes de que Tobio y yo formalicemos nuestra relación.

—Oh... qué problema... ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Mi única opción fue decirle la verdad de la situación. Un par de semanas después, tuve que contarle que yo ya estaba saliendo con Tobio. Ahí comenzaron los problemas.

—¿Es... lo que imagino?

—Eso mismo, Atsumu-san no aceptaba mi relación con Tobio. Él no comprendía por qué había escogido a alguien tan "frío" e "inexpresivo" como lo decía él. Incluso llegó a recriminarme que estar con Tobio era un completo error.

—¡Como mis amigas con Yuu!

—¡Bingo!

—¡Shoyo, dime cómo lo arreglaste! ¡Dímelo, por favor! —En su desesperación por una respuesta a su problema, Natsu comenzó a sacudir a su hermano, jalandolo de la manga de su canguro.

—T...Tranquila, Natsu, que ahora te digo —La chica se tranquilizó y por fin pudo continuar—. Parece demasiado obvio, pero realmente lo único que hice fue ser directo con él. Al comienzo intenté convencerlo de que su impresión sobre Tobio era errónea, y que no debía referirse de mala manera acerca de él si ni siquiera lo conocía bien , pero Atsumu-san no escuchó razones. Al final, tuve que ponerlo en su lugar y pedirle que no entrometa en lo que no le importaba, ya que mi relación con Tobio no era asunto suyo.

—Uh... ¿cómo se lo tomó?

—Nada bien —confesó con nerviosismo—. Por un tiempo no hablamos, pero eventualmente el asunto se resolvió. Supongo que él comprendió la situación y lo dejó ser. Ahora somos tan amigos como siempre.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿pero cómo está él con respecto a ti? Dijiste que estaba enamorado de ti.

—Solo te diré que todo lo que haces o dices, siempre se te devuelve, e incluso en mayor grado. Nunca olvides esto, Natsu.

—Claro, claro, pero yo quiero saber qué sucedió con el _hermano_ Tsumu. —la chica no necesitaba escuchar reflexiones en ese momento, solo satisfacer su curiosidad al respecto.

—Ah, chicas... —Hinata suspiró y accedió a contarle a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. Cuando Atsumu-san y yo tuvimos esa discusión, él decía que no entendía mi relación con Tobio, y que él jamás estaría con alguien así... —controló la risa que le causaba recordar eso, y prosiguió—. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!, su querida "alma gemela" resultó ser alguien incluso más difícil de tratar que Tobio, es decir, todo lo que Atsumu-san decía no soportar.

—Oh, mi... ¡Eso suena como un castigo!

—Bueno, en realidad no, de hecho, él es quien más orgulloso y feliz está de ser pareja del mismísimo Sakusa Kyoomi.

—¿Omi-san? ¿El de tu equipo? No lo conozco, pero aún así qué inesperado.

—En la reunión de mañana podrás conocerlo. Y si, es justo como tú dices, fue una sorpresa para todos, pero aún así nos alegramos por ellos... —En ese momento se dio cuenta del hilo que estaba tomando la conversación—. Bueno, bueno, nos estamos desviando, ¿comprendes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

—¡Sí! Voy a ser muy clara con mis amigas, y decirles las cosas tal y como son. De ser necesario, ¡voy a enfrentarlas!

—Solo procura no meterte en peleas innecesarias.

—... Sí, sí, no te preocupes. ¡Gracias por tus consejos, hermanos! —expresó abrazándolo con cariño.

—No hay de qué —respondió correspondiendo—― Ah... —suspiró Hinata—. Contarte todo esto me llena de nostalgia... Tobio y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos. Por ese mismo motivo, nadie tiene la necesidad de entender cómo es mi relación con él. Con que nosotros comprendamos nuestros sentimientos es más que suficiente.

—¡Sí eso mismo, hermano! —A Natsu le gustó mucho esa última frase, ya que aplicaba para ella también—. Entonces, si tan compleja es su relación, ¿cómo la llamarías tú?

—Si me lo preguntas...yo creo que podría ser el mejor compañero, tal vez, mi rival destinado, o... el amor de mi vida —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Oh... eso es muy hermoso —escuchar algo así la conmovía mucho, tanto que hasta llegaba a desear una relación así para ella—. Oye, hermano, si me dices algo tan fuerte como eso, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Tobio juntos?

—¿Cuánto tiempo? No creo que haya una cantidad de tiempo específica para decidir si una persona es la indicada, pero si me lo preguntas, de relación llevamos unos dos años aproximadamente, enamorados unos ocho años ya que fue desde segundo año, pero si es desde que nos conocimos... —comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales—. Si ambos teníamos catorce años y ahora tenemos veinticuatro... ¡Ya serían diez años en total!

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo, hermano!

—Es verdad, pensar que nuestra relación se transformó tanto a lo largo de todos estos años...

—No creo que lleven tanto tiempo juntos como para acabarlo sin mayor problema al igual que tus otras relaciones casuales, hermano. ¿Hasta dónde planeas llevar las cosas con él? —las preguntas de Natsu iban muy en serio—. ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas entre Tobio y tú?

—Natsu, ¿realmente quieres saber? —Esta vez, el tono de HInata también se tornó serio.

—Sí, quiero saber. —Natsu que la respuesta sea inesperadamente negativa, pero quiso escuchar.

—¡Así! —A continuación, Hinata alzó su celular, el cual tenía en una de sus manos, y procedió a mostrarle la foto que tenía en su fondo de pantalla.

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerlo! —Natsu dio un gritó de la emoción, y le quitó el celular de las manos para así poder apreciar mejor la foto—. ¡F... Felicidades, Shoyo, hermanito! —Su emoción pudo con ella y se abalanzó hacia Hinata para darle un abrazo.

La sorpresa de Natsu no era para menos, ya que ver esa foto, en la que estaba su hermano dándole un beso a la mejilla a Kageyama, en quien se podía apreciar un hermoso anillo de compromiso, y que portaba en su dedo anular. Evidentemente le había pedido matrimonio.

—¿C...Cuando fue esto?

—Anoche. —respondió simplemente, pero sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Por eso hiciste que viniera hasta aquí?

—Sí, quería decírtelo primero a ti. Ya mañana en la reunión les comunicaremos la noticia a mamá y nuestros amigos, pero obviamente, mi adorada hermanita debía ser la primera en enterarse.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, hermano! —expresó con sinceridad y cariño—. ¡Cuéntame cómo se le pediste! —la respuesta de Hinata a su anterior pregunta sobre Kageyama no fue para negativa, pero sí inesperada.

—Por esta vez, esa historia la dejamos para otra ocasión, seguro que Tobio pronto... —Hinata no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta.

—¡Shoyo, estoy en casa! —Kageyama acababa de llegar al apartamento que ambos compartían.

—¡Ah! ¡Es Tobio! —Natsu se alertó al escuchar al prometido de su hermano llegar, e inmediatamente fue a su encuentro—. ¡ _Hermano_ Tobio, muéstrame el anillo, por favor! —la chica salió de la sala gritando dicha petición hacia Kageyama. A eso solo le siguió un estrepitoso golpe proveniente del pasillo.

Hinata ya intuía el desastre con el que Natsu había recibido a su Tobio, pero más que preocuparse, solo pudo observar la escena enternecido, con unos gritos, forcejeos de su hermana intentado arrancarle la mano a Kageyama para ver el anillo y unos cuantos "Shoyo, idiota, ayúdame" de fondo, pero aún así, ver eso le resultaba muy adorable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Re tarde, ya ni siquiera estamos en la KageHina week, pero aún así quiero terminar todos los proyectos planeados, y he aquí el del cuarto día (aunque sea más corto que los primeros días), el cual hace mucho tenía pensado como long fic, pero me parece que así cortito queda mucho mejor.
> 
> En uno de los restantes días de la week se cuenta cómo es que Hinata le pide matrimonio a Kageyama, así que esperenlo (?)
> 
> Por el momento eso es todo, espero que les haya gusado, gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
